An Angel frozen in time
by parkSY
Summary: The legend goes that An Angel lives in the mountains. And Takano is going to prove it wrong... Or it it correct?


The weather at Mount Gefhar was never great or even welcoming. Known for the extreme weather where snow storms can easily whip up in less than a moment's notice, it's not very advisable to scale that mountain. Many have attempted to scale the mountain but few ever returned unscathed or even, alive. Hence, the mountain was named Gefhar, meaning "danger" in German.

Authorities have also heavily discouraged trekkers from leaving the base camp of the mountain but that doesn't stop Takano Masamune and his team of rather unwilling friends. They called themselves "Emerald", a form of green gemstone that has a meaning of hope and love.

Emerald leaves the base camp with Takano leading the way. At first, the ascent was rather smooth going… And it was strange because their surroundings looked so beautiful and perfect. As if the landscape came straight out of a painting, with the snow covered ground, beautifully sculpted and even. The trees looked to be neatly groomed, as if a gardener comes often to trim the branches to give the trees their distinctive perfect cone shape. The weather seemed to be calm, with the warmth of the sun gently warming the teams' faces, and the wind wasn't chilly but rather soothing.

As they continued their journey, their feet begin to sink deeper into the soft untouched snow, making their steps rather heavy and difficult. They found a cave and decided to take a break to catch their breath and also, it was already dusk, and the temperature dropped to about -20 degree Celsius. But the weather was still serene, a far cry from the strong deadly winds from the many other mountains they have conquered. Was this really the mountain where people have reported of deadly weather conditions and a mountain where few have managed to leave?

"Takano-san, why are we here again?" Kisa asked grudgingly as he rubbed his hands together above the fire they started with dry wood they had brought up. Kisa doesn't enjoy the cold and this mountain felt odd to him but he couldn't pinpoint why.

"Haven't you heard about the legend?" Takano responded, sitting back against the cave walls, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. Kisa shook his head and continues rubbing his hands. "Well, the legend goes that an angel lives in this mountain. It's believed that he is located near the peak of the mountain, dead or alive I'm not sure. Legend goes that once, a man was lost in the mountain and he found a dove, which had led him out of the mountain but as it flew back, the man saw the image of an angel emitting from that dove. Legend also says that if you meet an angel, they will grant you a wish. So yup, we are going to bust this myth once and for all."

"Why don't you believe that the legend is real? This mountain is kind of off. I don't know how to explain it but it feels kind of weird. I don't think we should continue." Hatori chirped. Kisa nodded in agreement, "I agree! Takano-san we should leave. This place gives me the creeps!"

"No, we are continuing. Besides, I think we will reach the place tomorrow if the weather is good. But I heard so many stories of people never leaving the mountains at all. The weather is quite fine here though." Takano commented as he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

In his dreams, he found himself surrounded by darkness with a little glow of light in front of him. "Man, why are you here on this mountain?" it asked. It doesn't sound threatening or angry, but rather fascinated.

"I'm here to find an angel." Takano replied, frowning as he observed the light. The light just floated there, with no visible source emitting it. Even though it was very bright, it wasn't glaring. Instead, it was very warm and soothing to the eyes. It was a light that Takano have never seen before; A light symbolic of hope.

"An angel you say… What business do you have with him?" The light questioned as it circled around Takano, observing this man who was brave enough to come to this mountain, where not many have managed to leave.

Takano lets out a dry laugh. What was he doing? Talking to a light, telling him his plans. Was he going crazy? "It was just a legend you see. I don't believe in angels so I'm here to prove the people that the legend is false." The light flickered, as if in bemusement, and Takano awakened from his dream, surprised that it was already dawn. His team was still soundly asleep so Takano tiptoed around them as he left the cave for fresh air.

Takano's breath was caught in his throat as he took in this beautiful sight. The sun was rising from the valleys and it cast a warm stunning shade of crimson over the land. The light reflected off the snow, casting beautiful shades of red over the landscapes and against the trees. And ever so faintly, Takano spotted a thin, hidden path leading up to one of the peaks. This is just what the legend had said, he thought, _the first rays of the morning sun will shine on a path, the path to the angel, where your wishes will be heard and answered. Be careful not to stray for none have ever been found._

He ran back into the cave, waking his friends roughly and quickly. They had to follow this path, or they had to wait another day. But strangely, none of them stirred, even Hatori who is the lightest sleeper amongst them seemed to be in a deep sleep. Takano gave up and proceeded to follow that path, he was going to bust this myth and announce to the world that it was a lie. Angels doesn't exist in this world.

Takano followed the trail closely and quickly, being cautious not to stray from it. The more he ascended, the louder the howls of the wind. It came to a point where the howls were so loud and the wind was so strong that it was seemingly impossible to carry on and an experienced trekkers would look for shelter immediately. But Takano didn't. He stubbornly stayed on the path, crouching as he walked, resting his weight on a tree branch that he picked up earlier.

Takano continued to trek, even though the winds were becoming stronger as the clock ticked. He knew it's very dangerous but he continued, disobeying that voice in his head screaming at him to search for shelter to pass this storm. Suddenly, the wind died down. Everything was so serene, as if the storm never occurred in the first place. And Takano found himself about 10 feet away from an entrance to a cave. I have found it, Takano realised as he approached it.

A sudden fear engulfed him as he was unsure what he was going to find next. Was it really the angel? If it is, is it dead or alive? Is it good or is it bad? What if there is no angel but a beast? He was paranoid. Was this going to be a legend that is actually true?

Takano finally entered the cave, ready to run should he see a beast. But he saw a man of magnificent beauty sitting on a throne made of ice. He had coppery brown hair and emerald-green eyes, skin as white and smooth as porcelain, and his body so slim and toned, he only wore a piece of pristine white cloth that covered his man bits.

Takano was awestruck by his beauty and this man was glowing. The man looked at him and spoke, Takano recognised that this was the same voice that had talked to him in his dream the previous night, "Takano Masamune, why have you come?"

"I-I initially came to prove the legend wrong but… I guess I'm wrong" Takano stammered as again, fear struck him.

"You don't have to be afraid, I will not harm you. But haven't you heard that not many have left this mountain?" The man questioned as he stood up and descended the stairs.

"Yes I have…"

The man at this stage was just one foot away from Takano, looking at him in curiosity. "Then do you want me to show you where have all these people actually gone to? Oh by the way, I initially went by the name Raziel, but you can call me Ritsu. Come; let me show you where your brothers have gone." Ritsu led the way, walking deeper into the cave; they reached a horizon, where Takano gasped in surprise. What he say was a city, with houses made of stone, the streets are lined with small stalls and children are running around, their laughter so hearty and innocent.

"What is this place?" Takano asked, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him.

"A place I created where there is no such thing as sadness. You are able to get whatever you wish here, everything is yours. The only condition is that you cannot leave this place anymore. It is similar to paradise but not very. Takano, do you want to join them?" Ritsu gestured, half expecting this man to follow what his kind have chosen.

"No. of course I will not go there. Why would I want to be trapped in a place, frozen in time?" Takano retorted as he looked at Ritsu now. He noticed that Ritsu had this nonchalant look and he noticed another thing. "Why don't you have wings?"

Ritsu was surprised but he smiled. With a click of his fingers, they were back to his throne. "The reason why I'm here on this mountain is because I did something a while back and I'm punished. I'm cursed to never leave this mountain..." Ritsu paused, what was he doing sharing this with a human? This human gave him a very comforting feeling and it felt alien to him "Go back, Takano… You don't need to know"

"WAIT, STOP! RITSU!"

"Takano-san! Takano-san!"

"RITSU!" Takano screamed as he opened his eyes, jolting up into a sitting position. He noticed he was lying in his bed at his apartment and Kisa was by his bedside with a worried look.

"You scared me! What were you doing shouting like that?"

"Why am I here? I thought we were at Mount Gefhar?" Takano questioned, puzzled. He was in his bedroom, exactly how did he returned here?

"Mount Gefhar? Oh didn't we we just returned? See! We just celebrated coming back!" Kisa raised his brow as he opened the curtains, letting the warm glow of the sun shine on Takano. "Oh, but the name Ritsu does rings a bell. I think that man carried you to where we were staying that he found you passed out."

"WHAT?! I need to go back" Takano roared as he jumped out of the bed, pulling on his trousers, ready to grab his passport when Kisa stopped him.

"Are you crazy? The news last night just documented that the mountain _disappeared!_ You were there too listening to the news!" Kisa looked at Takano as if he had gone crazy. "Do you need to go to the doctors or something? Did you bump your head that's why you were found passed out?"

What happened…? Was this just an illusion? Takano thought as he slumped unto his bed in shock.

_This is a mystery. No wonder Raziel is the Angel of Mysteries._

* * *

Hi guys! This is my first ever story on this site and please review! I'm considering making a story out of this but I feel that the plot will be too weak so I don't really know? Anyway, please review thank you ^^


End file.
